du_falloutfandomcom-20200216-history
Banshee
Fort Worth |tag skills =Melee Weapons Unarmed Outdoorsman }} Banshee is the leader of the savage and cannibalistic Jackals in 2253. Background Banshee is strong, perceptive, tough and looks more sinewy than bulky. He's going bald, but he doesn't know why; maybe he ate something bad. He's taken it out on his wife and kids. He killed his previous wife for accidentally burning his hair.Boulder design document/3 - Jackals/Banshee (leader) One month prior to the arrival of the Prisoner, guerilla warfare drove Larsen's men into the mountains, slowly starving one of his men snapped and had to be killed. Larsen offered the body to Banshee and an uneasy alliance formed between the Jackals and the Baggers.Boulder design document/1 - History By the time the Prisoner arrived at the Boulder Dome, the unsteady alliance between Banshee and Larsen has left them in a Mexican standoff, as both want to get in to the Dome and neither wants the other to live after that.Boulder design document/3#Generic NPCs Banshee and remnants of the Jackals eventually flee into the Texas Wasteland,Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel 2 design document - Page 13 where they encountered Miles Reese who gave them the means to steal technology from the Brotherhood of Steel, meanwhile Miles, unbeknownst to Banshee, had infected the Jackals including Banshee with biological mini-bombs from a mutated G.E.C.K.Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel 2 design document - Page 21 The Jackals, now heavily armed with Brotherhood technology, start ambushing Brotherhood patrols and proceed with plans of enslaving localsFallout: Brotherhood of Steel 2 design document - Page 23 and storming Fort Worth.Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel 2 design document - Page 24 Despite his apparent good fortune, Fort Worth worth would become Banshee's tomb, as after a particularly grueling struggle to retain power, Miles detonated the mini-bombs killing him.Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel 2 design document - Page 27 Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Destroy the Jackals: As the leader of the Jackals, Banshee must be dealt with. Driving them off is not necessarily going to work as they often retreat anyway, killing him and the rest of the Jackals is the only way to guarantee their demise.Boulder design document/4 - Destroy the Jackals * In the Beginning: The introduction of Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel 2 starts with a group of Jackals ambushing the player character's patrol. Banshee will show up and personally strip the player character of their armor and leave them for dead, thus beginning the quest to hunt down Banshee. * Lubbock: The player character tracks Banshee to Lubbock, where he slips away while the player character battles Bulldog. * Fort Worth: The player character finally tracks Banshee to Fort Worth, the new Jackal stronghold. After fighting their way through the fort, the player character will be attacked by Banshee, who once defeated will hand over the key to Vault 39. However, just before Banshee can reveal who the real mastermind is, he explodes. Other interactions If the Prisoner is female, they can have sex with Banshee.Boulder design document/5 - Location Checklist Inventory Appearances Banshee was going to appear in two games: Van Buren, the canceled Fallout 3 by Black Isle Studios, and the canceled Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel 2. References Category:Boulder Dome characters Category:Van Buren characters Category:Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel 2 characters Category:Van Buren human characters Category:Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel 2 human characters Category:Jackal characters Category:Raiders ru:Баньши